She's Not Her
by BookLuver4ever7
Summary: What happens when Annabeth and Percy are done for good? Will they ever find true love again? Was what they had even true love? Can they stay away from that once raging passion?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first ever Fanfic! I'm so excited to see what you think! I want all reviews good and bad, buuuut don't be mean. Cool? Anyways I really hope you like it!**

 **XOXO Nicky**

She's not her

Chapter 1

Percy's p.o.v

I didn't know what to do. I screwed up really bad and anyone who tells me otherwise is wrong. This is my life's mistake and now I'm gonna fix it.

-$$ line break $$-

So every half blood knows the story of how Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, and I saved the world. We're the heroes of Olympus blah blah blah. And then it was all happy ever after. Annabeth and I finished high school like regular teens. Obviously monsters attacked, and we fought them. Problems at camp? We fixed them. Jason was always running around both camps, Piper fixing arguments, and Frank, as praetor had a lot of war games to organize. Hazel was centurion now and helped Frank,over at Camp Jupiter . Leo on the other hand made a fabulous entrance with his new girlfriend. It was a lot longer but this is the gist of it. He didn't warn me. He let us know he was alive but we didn't know for sure. I mean, how would we? The fire explosion was huge! But he landed next to the strawberry fields, with a gleaming Festus and…jeez. Man it was awkward. I gave Leo a hug and tried avoiding her but she wouldn't let me.  
"Wow Percy thought you would remember me even if it has been a while."  
"Um yeah hi Calypso."  
"Dude be nice. Everyone this is Calypso. She couldn't resist this Bad Boy Supreme."  
Annabeth was glaring at me.

-$$ line break $$-

So yeah life went on as normal as it could for half-bloods. Annabeth and I were the perfect couple, so the story goes. But one mistake I made ruined my life.

It happened in college when Annabeth and I were going to move in together. Of course we already lived right next to each other in New Rome, but we wanted to make it real, you know? One bedroom, one closet, one bed, you know the works. The harder part though was springing the question. I couldn't tell if she wanted to so I just did it casually like it didn't mean a lot to me.( It meant the world to me.) It went somewhat like this.  
"… it's great. We build models and stuff. And there's this girl who really knows her stuff. It's awesome. We're working on a project together…"  
"Okay, okay I get it. You love your architecture class. But I have a question."  
"Sorry and shoot."  
I held her hands in my own and looked deep into her sexy grey eyes and whipped out a red rose and went down on one knee and said…  
Yeah no. That's definitely not what I did.  
"So hypothetically speaking if a guy wanted to ask a girl to move in with him what would her answer most likely be?"  
"Well how close are they? Are they related or dating? Is just like a one time thing or have they been together a long time? Technically if have to analyze the situation…Wait. Are you…"  
"Only if you want to. I mean you don't have to but I want to and I thought maybe you might too…"  
I was sort of babbling by then. But she just laughed and smiled and said "Seaweed Brain you're so stupid! I love you! Of course I want to!" So I picked her up and spun her around and laughed too.

-$$ line break $$-

Since me and Annabeth( sorry Annabeth and I) were so close Malcolm was like my brother from another mother. We were visiting Camp Half-Blood for winter break. We wanted to see what everybody else thought about us moving in together. He said yes of course and had a favor of his own to ask.  
"Dude can you help me get a girlfriend?"  
"Um what? I mean yeah sure. Anyone in particular?"  
"Um yeah. This girl, uh,in the Aphrodite cabin? Her name is Lacy?"  
"Oh yeah I know Lacy. Pipers good friends with her. I'll ask her."  
"Thanks man."  
So I went on my mission. I knocked on the door and just my luck. Drew opened and said  
"Well hey Percy boo! Haven't seen you in a while!"  
"Yeah hi Drew. Do you-"  
"Of course I'll go out with you! We can go to the movies this Friday! I'm so glad you got over that stupid girl Annabelle or whatever!"  
And with that she shut the door in my face. I stood there shocked. What just happened? I walked back to my cabin and ran into Annabeth. "Hey Wise Girl." I leaned in for a kiss but she turned away. There was a cold look in her eyes. "Annabeth what's-" she cut me off, "Just stupid Annabeth now aren't I? Sorry but looks like you have to cancel our movie on Friday since you have other plans!" She exaggerated her last two words."Annabeth is this about Drew? You know how she is. Why are you mad at me?" I was slightly miffed now. Annabeth knows how Drew is!  
"Yeah but you were asking her out!"  
"No I wasn't! I was asking her if she knew where Piper was!"  
"And why would you need to know where Piper is?"  
"If you must know your brother Malcolm likes Lacy, and asked me to help him ask her out! So I needed Piper to find out if she likes him too!"  
"Yeah okay. Whatever. I thought we were past lying to each other." She huffed and started walking away.  
"I'm not lying!" I called. But she kept walking.

-$$ line break $$-

I was really upset. I thought she would understand, but I guess not. My pity party was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" I called out hoarsely.  
Annabeth cracked open the door.  
"Can I come in?"  
I just looked at her. Gods of Olympus she was beautiful. I looked away. She came in and sat by my bed.  
"I talked to Malcolm."  
I said nothing.  
"He said that what you said was true. And I'm sorry. I should've believed you but I was angry. Drew has such nerve that she thinks she can steal you like that. And I'm sorry that I reacted that way. I don't know if we broke up or not, but I'm asking you to give me another shot?"  
I know she said sorry and that we were inseparable but I was angry. She should trust me. We'd been together more than 2 years. I'd met her almost 7 years ago! And this stuff happened before. Some girl would flirt with me, she'd get angry, we'd work it out and that was it. But this time it went differently. All my anger and resentment came out in one, short whispered syllable that decided life after this for both of us.  
"No."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey lovelies! ( basically if you're reading this you are awesome!) Anyway here it is chapter 2! Let me know what you think! Also thanks to all the peeps who followed/favorited my story!**

Chapter 2

Percy's P.O.V

"YOU DID WHAT?! YOU GO BACK RIGHT NOW AND APOLOGIZE AND SAY YOU WANT HER BACK!"  
I just sighed. "Mom I'm tired of her always getting jealous. And then she gets mad at me! It's not even my fault. I can't help it if girls flirt with me. Obviously if I could I would stop it but I can't!" But now, I thought, I should probably acknowledge it. I mean I want new girlfriend right?  
"Percy all girls are like that! Well most of them…anyway that's not the point. You and Annabeth are perfect for each other."  
"Obviously not. I'm done. I'm moving back in with you and Paul and that's it okay? I'll find a job, you keep writing and we'll all be happy. Okay?"  
"Please think about it. But meanwhile fine. You can stay."  
-$$ line break $$-

Annabeth's P.O.V

"HE DID NOT! Awww sweetie I know how much you love him. Don't worry he'll come around." Piper said soothingly.  
"After all you are his Wise Girl." Hazel said. But this just brought me more tears.  
" B-b-but he s-said he was d-d-done with this. W-with u-us!" I cried.  
"Honey just take a deep breath. It will all be okay. Just breathe." Juniper said.  
"Annabeth that's it. My cousins a butthead. You know what you need? You need a new, sweet, gentlemanly, boyfriend. And we're going to help you find one! Right girls?" Thalia exclaimed.  
A chorus of right! and yeah! came around.  
"Let's do this!"  
-$$ line break $$-

"Okay what about one of the Stolls? We crossed off the Athena and Hypnos cabins and no satyrs."  
I snorted,"If you're looking for gentlemanly cross off the whole Hermes cabin."  
"How 'bout a Hephaestus?"  
"Nah too burly and oily"  
"Aphrodite?"  
"Pshhh they probably play for the other team, if you know what I mean. And they're to fashionable and prissy anyway. No offense Pipes."  
"None taken. Well I'm stumped. You're one tough cookie. Girls?"  
"Definitely not an Ares. Hey what about one of the Apollo kids? They're kinda cute. But Grover's cuter!" Juniper said.  
"Hey that's an idea. Annabeth?"  
"Um sure. You know the new kid? Um Alec? He was definitely checking me out when I was teaching sword-fighting the other day. He looks nice enough."  
"Oooooh yay," Piper squealed. "He's perfect. Alec and Beth sitting in a tree. K-I-S-"  
"You should shut up now."  
The other girls just cheered.  
-$$ line break $$-

"Okay first let's figure out an outfit. I'm thinking like a summery flirty kinda thing. All you have today is art and canoeing right? A dress should be good. Maybe some floral. But we'll tone it done with some canvas sneakers and a messy bun. I have this cute faux leather belt that would work great. And some light shimmery makeup and pearl studs. Oh and a pearl bracelet."  
Woah. Piper sure had this all planned out. When she looked at me speculatively all I said was,"You're the boss."  
Piper set to work. She shoved me in a dressing room and threw me a dress. It was lacy and pink floral. It only went up to my knees. It had spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline. I slipped on my sneakers and walked out.  
"Oooooh Annabeth you look great!"  
"You look like a princess" Thalia snorted. Piper slapped her arm.  
"Shut up. Annie you look great. Come here and let me do your hair. "  
"Don't call me that." I mumbled and walked over to Piper. She brushed out my curls and tied in a loose knot on my head. She stuck some pins in it and a light pink rose clip. She gave me some earrings to put on while she clasped a belt around my waist. Then she did my makeup. She put on just a touch of white shimmer eyeshadow, that made my gray eyes look softer, and some sparkly lip gloss. Then she told me to close my eyes and steered me towards a mirror. I had to admit I looked gorgeous. I just didn't look like me. I looked like some Vogue fashion model, instead of the warrior I was. But I steeled my nerves and went to the door.  
"Here it goes, guys."  
"You'll do fine. You look amazing!"  
"You go girl!"  
"Go get 'em tiger!"  
And with that I was off.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks for following/favoriting me! Hope you like it (although it is rather short)

Chapter 3

Percy's P. O. V

Why? Why? I've been thinking about this all day. I can't stop thinking about her. My beautiful fabulous smart nerd of a girlfriend. Who was now my ex. But I've decided I don't care. I'm moving on, living life to the fullest. So I'm registering myself on . I'm gonna find me a hot sexy confident new girl. And I'm not feeling guilty at all.

-$$line break$-

Annabeth's P. O. V

How the heck do you flirt? Do you do that stupid eyelash flapping? How do you make your voice sexy? What is this new seducing phenomenon? How do you do it? Why didn't I ask Piper? Anyway I kept walking towards the archers den. I saw Alec out of the corner of my eye. He really was cute. But a certain green eyed hottie was on my mind. No no no. I was not going to do this. I felt the tears burning in the back of my eyes. I couldn't do this. Percy never betrayed me even when I thought he did. So now when I was about to… I can't. I just can't. I turned to the nearest tree sat and bawled. Deep breath Annabeth, deep breath. My makeup was probably streaming along with my tears. Ugh. Why did I jump to conclusions? All the memories flooded in and so did my tears.  
-$$ line break $$-

Percy P. O. V

Sophie  
Click  
Rebecca  
Click  
Rachel?  
Like my Rachel Elizabeth Dare? I clicked on her name and saw her. But she was different. I hadn't seen her in a year since she went to Camp Jupiter. But she looks great. She's all filled out and curvy. And it looks like she ditched the hippie look, for some leather. I clicked the PM box and wrote her a message." Hey Rachel! It's Percy. Remember me? I was thinking if you want to go out sometime?"

-$$ line break $$-

Annabeth P. O. V

"Hey. Are you okay?" I looked up to see Alec bending over me.  
"Um yeah, I'm fine. Just getting over a break up." I wasn't bawling anymore, thankfully. He leaned down and turned to sit next to me.  
"You wanna talk about it? I find it works great to get over exes." I look at him.  
" Um yeah sure. What do I say?"  
"Well first off who broke up with who? And what was the problem?"  
"So my boyfriend broke up with me, but it was because I thought he was cheating on me. Turns out he wasn't so…"  
"Ouch. Where's the faith? Anyway I guess it's really not his fault." That brought a fresh round of tears. I got up to leave but he caught my wrist.  
"Wait! No! That's not what I meant! Please don't go!" He pouted at me. After a second of contemplating I sat down next to him again.  
"Look I think you're a beautiful confident girl, and you can get any guy you want." I turned to look at him.  
"Oh yeah? What if I want someone like you?" I whispered. This time he twisted to look at me, astonishment in his eyes.  
"Well that's not much of a problem is it?" He whispered back. I lifted my face at the same time that he turned his down. The kiss was great, but all the while a certain raven haired boy was in my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone. Please please please review. I want everything. Even hates.

Percy P. O. V

"Hey Rachel! I haven't seen you in forever!"  
"Hey Perce. How's Sally and Annabeth?" I tried to avoid the Annabeth part.  
"Um mom? Yeah she's great. Just working on her new book and stuff."  
We were at Starbucks, and we planned this off of so I thought it was a date…?  
"Cool! Sooooo… why are you on match. Com? Where's Annabeth? Did you guys break up? Omigod please do NOT tell me-"  
"Woah Rach! Calm down. Take a deep breath and let me explain. So I'm on match to get a new girlfriend. Yes me and Annab-" I couldn't say her name. It was like an arrow piercing me. "Um we broke up. And I wanted to meet here today because," I took a deep breath. "Because I wanted to ask you out. I know how you said our fates weren't intertwined but, but I think they could be. I know you are an oracle and I don't care. I realized if there's one person I would rather have than… uh yeah it would be you. So what do you say?" Rachel sat there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Finally she said,"I say… yes."

Annabeth P. O. V

"Ooooooh! YESSSSSSSS!" Piper squealed.  
"So are you guys official or like what?" Thalia asked.  
"Um honestly? I have no idea. I mean we kissed right? So that counts for something."  
"Honey it counts for everything. I have to go guys. Date with Grover!"  
Juniper said.  
"Yeah I have to go to. Archery stuff." Thalia said."See you guys later."  
So now it was just me and Pipes. "So how was it?" She asked in a hushed tone."What did you really feel?"  
"Mostly it was good but…" I didn't know if I should tell her. But I've got nothing left to lose. So I said it. "The whole time we were kissing I couldn't stop thinking about… him. He was on my mind and I couldn't get him off. It just… ughhh. "  
"Beth you just miss him. It's natural. But honestly while you're KISSING Alec try to, you know, focus on Alec. Try looking at the way he kisses you and go at it with the same passion you know?"  
"But I really miss Percy. I mean he was always sweet and gentle and funny and annoying and SOOO hot and a great fighter and …" by then I was in tears. I couldn't help it. He was all mine and then I had to go and ruin it. KNOCK KNOCK. Piper jumped up. " I'll get it."  
I attempted to fix my makeup and clothes while Piper opened the door.  
"Oh hey Alec. Oh yeah she's here. Give me like ten minutes. Yeah she'll be out in ten."  
"Annie!" She hissed. She whipped out a dress and shoved me in the closet. "Change!"  
When I was done she put makeup on me so fast I don't even know what she did. Then she put my hair up and shoved me out the door. Right into Alec. "Oh h-hey A-alec."  
"Hey Beth! What's up? So we're going on a date ok?"  
"Right now?"  
"Yeah." Seriously? Jesus. I need a warning next time. He took my hand and pulled me to the beach. Of course I honestly couldn't handle the beach right now. Especially not a picnic next to the waves. Which was what Alec planned. I felt the burning behind my eyes. Hold it in, I told myself. But I couldn't. One by one the tears fell. Alec didn't even notice until we were there.  
"Annie?" He took my face in his hands. "Please don't cry. Shhhh it's okay. I'm here." He kissed my tears with each word. He cradled me in his arms and kissed. I responded with more passion. Obviously he was surprised as my tongue brushed his lips, waiting for him to open. And he did. It was deep and passionate and within seconds we were coming up for air.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. Read and review please!**

Chapter 5

Percy P. O. V

"So Rach, I was thinking of going to laser tag on Friday night. What do you say?"  
"Definitely not!" Percy's face fell. "Oh don't be glum. Chill. I'm kidding. Of course I wanna go."  
"Yay!"

-$$ line break $$-

Turns out Rachel owns a motorcycle! Can you believe it? My hippie Rach who doodled on her jeans and had frizzy red hair is now this girl? This girl with a leather jacket and skintight clothes, red hair in a sleek bouncy ponytail on a motorcycle?! Wow. So I rode on it. And man she goes fast. It was terrifying. I had fun, but was this really me? I mean honestly I didn't think this, Rachel, was such a good choice. Not to degrade her or anything but when did I go out with motorcycle chicks? I missed my nerd, and now on the couch watching tv with Rachel's feet on my lap, I could say that honestly.

-$$line break$$-

Annabeth's P. O. V

"I like him, I do. But he's so unexpected. He just shows up and says we're going on a date. Percy always told me days before. He-" I broke off. I had to stop doing this to myself. But I couldn't. I loved him. I still do.  
"Oh Beth. You have to let him go. You can't compare every move or you'll never be satisfied. Try to think of the good aspects of this new relationship."  
"He's a good kisser…?"  
"Good, good! Give me more. Hit me with your best."  
"He tells me I'm pretty…?"  
"No, no we already knew that. Give me something of your personality. What does he say about you beneath the skin?"  
"Ummmm… he tells me I'm a confident woman. Or he told me. Once."  
"That's a start. Give him some more time to know you. The real you."  
"Hey Pipes?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How's stuff with Jason?"  
"Oh it's just great! He's so sweet. The other day he got me flowers just for a regular dinner date! They were beautiful. And he got me this charm bracelet and every month he gives me a new charm! Oh Annie I love him so much! I think he's scared of my mom though and…"  
I felt bad. I've been bombed her with my problems and haven't even talked to her as a friend, to see how she was.  
"Pipes?" She broke off with her long detailed dates with Jason.  
"Uh huh?"  
"I love you so much. Thanks for being there for me. You're the best friend ever. I don't know what I'd do without you and I'm so sorry I haven't talked to you in forever and that my life is a mess and-"  
"Annabeth. You listen to me. This is a big deal. What you're going through is hard. And you need someone who's always been there. And I will always be here."

-$$line break$$-

Knock. Knock.  
Piper and I had been doing each other's nails and gossiping when someone came to the door.  
We got up and went to the door. It was Alec.  
"Oh hey! What's up?" I was instantly aware of the fact that I was in cotton drawstring shorts and a tank top.  
"I just wanted to know if you were up for laser tag Friday night." He looked sheepish. "I kind of sprung that last date on you so I thought maybe it would be better if I …"  
"Yeah that would be awesome! Also thanks. For warning me this time." I grinned.  
"Yeah sorry. But we're cool? For Friday night? By the way you look hot." And with that he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! So I just wanted to know what you thought about the title of the story? Do you get it? Also how far do you think I should go I was thinking ten chapters? Let me know with reviews!

Chapter 6

Annabeth P.O.V

"What do you even wear for laser tag? I mean it's still a date, right?"  
I was ripping apart my closet trying to find something cool to wear.  
"He's already seen the girly side of you. Time to show him the kickass side." Thalia says, rubbing her hands together. "This is my area of expertise!"  
Oh god, I thought.

Percy's P.O.V

I think I'm gonna break up with Rachel. She's great she really is. She's just not my type. She's just too controlling, too demanding. She made me buy her a $200 leather jacket! It wasn't that I didn't want to. I just didn't want our relationship to be based off what I buy her, rather than how much I love her.  
And I do. Love her. Just not like a girlfriend but more as a sister. I don't know what to do. Break up with her before laser tag, right after, or in a few days. I don't want to lead her on, but maybe she doesn't feel the same way as me.

I'm so effing confused.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Oh. My. God. Who is that girl in the mirror?  
What has Thalia done to me?  
I look like a spunky goth. I have makeup so dark my dad wouldn't let me out of the house. And my clothes. Gods of Olympus this is so out of my range. I'm wearing a short black skirt with fishnet stockings and a tight black tank top with chains. I feel like Isabelle from the Mortal Instruments. Wow. I can't wait until Alec sees this.

Percy P.O.V

I'm gonna do it after laser tag, cause I just have the heart to do that to her. I hope we'll still be friends after that though. I feel really bad, but Annabeth is all I want.

Annabeth P.O.V

I feel like something big is happening tonight. I don't know if it's with Alec, but my heads been all over the place. I'm so nervous I'm gonna burst. I don't know what it is. Piper says it's just my outfit, but I KNOW it's more than just that. Maybe Alec isn't the one for me. And if he isn't… I know who is.

Percy P.O.V  
We got there at about 8 after a nice dinner at some Italian place Rachel picked out. At dinner she tried to kiss me but I turned away so she caught my cheek. I think she suspects something, so maybe it will be easier…? Anyway we were at the laser tag when I saw two a blonde heads walking towards the arena. I felt a pang in my chest as I remembered Annabeth's beautiful hair. It looked like the one I saw before strangely enough…

A/N: I'm kinda at a writers block. Any ideas anyone?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Annabeth P. O. V

" Alec! Stop! That tickles! Alec!" I shrieked.  
"And then you put on this and you just have to-"  
"Alec!" I was breathless by then. He was helping me put gear and tickling me to death in the process. I turned and planted a kiss on his cheek. Well that's definitely an effective way to get a boy to stop. I broke the kiss and whispered in his ear. "C'mon let's go. I don't know how to play and I still need to get my revenge for-  
"Annabeth?"

Percy P. O. V

Rachel and I went to get our tags so we could go in. My heart was racing from anticipation. I mean did I really want to do this? I was going to break another girls heart in a matter of months. I wanted to be with her, in this place, at this time. Just not as her boyfriend. 

* * *

We went into the room where all the gear was and I heard a laugh. It sounded so familiar it made my heart hurt. There was another time when it was me who sparked a laugh just like that. I thought back to the blonde head from before. A shriek of laughter broke the silence.  
"Alec!" I would recognize that voice anywhere. It was the one my heart ached for, the one I long to hear, the one I only heard in my dreams.  
"Percy are you-" but that was as far as Rachel got before I started pacing towards the voice. I wasn't prepared for what I was going to see. It was my girl kissing another guy. It was on the cheek but still. And she looked happy about it. By the time I found my voice she had already broke the kiss and was whispering sweet nothings into his ear.  
"Annabeth?"

Annabeth P. O. V

I whipped my head around. I knew that voice. It was the one I wished would ask me to be his girlfriend again. I nearly screamed. But I couldn't breathe. It was him, it was my baby and he was as hot as ever. And the look he was giving me was like he couldn't believe it was me. The same one I was probably giving him.  
That's when he broke. "Oh my god. Annabeth I'm so sorry I can't believe you're here and you have no idea how much I've missed you. I need my best friend back and-"  
I cut him off rushing to get the words out of my mouth. " I'm so sorry too. For everything. For not trusting you and leaving you and getting mad over Drew and-"  
"-I can't believe I let you go and you look so happy now and I'm sorry for breaking you. And I'm happy that someone finally healed you but I miss-"  
"- and I've been so lost without you and I hope Thalia didn't kill you, it was my fault. And I was going to call you but I didn't know what to say-"  
"- and wise girl I don't know how I've gotten by without you. And I think that-"  
"-and seaweed brain I love you and I miss you too and I think that-"  
"-we're better together." We finished together. I was in tears and he looked like he was going to collapse. Alec was staring at me incredulously and Rachel- wait Rachel? Where did she come from?! Anyway she had this small smirk on her face, like she knew that this would happen.

 **A/N: Hahahahaha a cliffy! I don't know is that a cliffhanger or nah? Anyways hope you liked it and I think the next chapter will be the last I'm not sure. Thanks for reading! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: this is it you guys! My faithful readers and followers. But don't worry! I'm working on a new fanfic probably as your reading this!;)

Chapter 8: the finale

Annabeth P. O. V

"Alec, I'm so sorry. I like you I do, its just maybe we're not right for each other. And maybe we can be friends, but Percy-"  
"I get it. True love and all that ish. It probably wouldn't have worked anyways. But we should still be friends. And for the record I totally ship us."

Percy P. O. V

"Rachel I'm so sorry. I thought maybe it might work because I know you but we're just so different. I know opposites attract but Annabeth-"  
"It's okay. I understand. I'm a believer in true love, and I feel like Annabeth's it for you. But we should totally be friends."

Epilogue

"Do you, Annabeth Chase take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
"Do you Perseus Jackson take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do."  
"You may kiss the bride."  
Percy swooped down and placed a gentle kiss on Annabeth's mouth.  
"Your heart is right where it belongs ."  
"I know."

A/N: maybe you guys were expecting something bigger idk. Sorry bout that. Buuuut they're married happily ever after. The end  
Unless you want a sequel…

Anyways my new fanfic is going to be a dramione one so I hope you guys like it! :D ;p


End file.
